story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Per (AFL)
Per (ペア Pea) is a bachelor in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Per is enthusiastic and confident. He helps her family, and always strives to please others. Per has a passion for studies, although he always getting bad grades. After many long and frustrating school lessons from Mrs. Ichihara that never seemed to work out, Per decided to write instead! With his quite good knowledge, he will happily study nearly every school subjects tell in front of him. Per is not in town without an invitation. The player can buy an invitation at stationery shop inside the second floor at Mall of Bayern when Klaudia reaches 35,000 SP (two and a half Snowflake indicator) and buy 1 drink at her bar. Eventually, she will ask the player if they have heard of a good-looking youth named Per. If the player replies no, Klaudia will tell them about Per. When she asks if the player wants an invitation, reply yes, and one will be sent to their house the next day. Per will arrive one week later after the invitation has been sent to the player's mail. By improving Per's relationship, the player is able to see his Symbol Events. When he reaches 3 Symbols, the player can confess her love for Per give him a ring, and from this point on - they are sworn as sweethearts. Continue raising his symbol points until the player able to propose to him using Flower Jewel. That item will be available at the Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern. If Per (AFL) has 6 Symbols (60,000 SP), he will accept it. Players can check how far along they are with a villager by going into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Per is very easy to find because he never leaves his house. However, he goes to the bar in the evening. On Thursday, he can be found in Lime Ranch on Engelstein Fields, otherwise inside the school. After the player marries Per, he will move in to the player's house. He spends his afternoon visiting the mall. On Thursday, Per can be found inside the school. After Klaudia marries Per, she will move in with him. Per keeps the same schedule as he did when he was single. If the weather is rainy, Per will stay inside home, no matter he is single or married. 1st Symbol Event *Sandholm Residence *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day *Sunny or Rainy weather *Per has 10,000 SP or more Walk into Sandholm Residence and you'll startle Per. He is slightly embarrased because he goofed up while working yesterday, so his parents are making him clean the house as punishment. He knows he made a mistake, but he wants to be more careful so that he doesn't make the same mistake again. Choice 1: Things will be okay. Result: -1000 SP Per asks the player to leave because he has to finish cleaning. Result: -1000 SP with Per Choice 2: I could help you clean. Result: +1500 SP Per says he should be cleaning by himself, but doesn't think he could finish on his own. Per is pleased for offering to help, though. ---- 2nd Love Event *Privaria Mountain (by the river) *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Per has 20,000 SP or more *You have seen Per's 1st Love Event Per is hanging out on river side of the Alps when he notices that you are out for a walk. He likes to stand on the beach and look out at the mountain scenery. The breeze feels nice and the mounntain appears to look endless. This spot always makes him feel good. Choice 1: I don't think it's great. Result: -2000 SP The player should not talk about his favorite spot like that, as it is not very nice. Per wants to enjoy his spot on his own and walks away. Choice 2: I really like it too! Result: +2000 SP with Per Per is glad to hear that you like his favorite spot too. He could just stand here and watch the scenery forever. Per asks if you would like to get closer to the waves, so he takes you to the edge of the water. After discovering a pretty shell in the water, he feels that something good is going to happen. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Per a Ring to see the rest of his symbol events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Per must have 25,000 SP (two and a half Snowflake indicator) or more. ---- 3rd Love Event *Privaria Alps (by the river) *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Per has 30,000 SP or more *Göran, Viktoria, and Maya have 1000 SP or more *You already seen Per's 2nd Symbol Event and ring confession Inside the house, Viktoria looks like she is not feeling well. Maya is immediately concerned, but Viktoria tells her that she was just feeling a little dizzy for a moment. Per notices that his mom is rather pale, and volunteers to finish up the kitchen work so that she can rest. Per asks his sister to get some ice and a wet towl for Viktoria, and tells Göran to go fetch a doctor. As the two people head out to leave, Göran bumps into the player coming in the house. He tells the player to move out of the way because he will go to find a doctor. Choice 1: Use my phone! Result: +3000 SP The player offers of help sounds great to Gabriel, then Diego arrives at the house and determines that Viktoria only overworked herself. He suggests that she gets some rest. Viktoria apologises that she made everyone worry about her, and thanks her son for helping her out. Result: +3000 SP with Per Choice 2: See you later! Result: -3000 SP Per says goodbye to player and runs out the door. Per watched the player's lack of assistance from a distance and is not impressed. ---- 4th Love Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, as long as the weather is sunny. Per has 40.000 SP (4 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with him. Upon waking up in the morning, Per stops by the player's house and ask that she could go on a date and if the player accepts, he will ask to meet her inside the Class 2 elementary room inside Primrose Private Academy at 16:00. Not meeting Per for the date or declining his reply will result in losing heart points. When he arrives, the two of them will study in the classroom. Per loves to study, and wonders if the player likes studying as well. Answering positively will earn 5000 SP with Per, and they go home as this event ends. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private School one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. Per's children will have light blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. For Nordic candidates, the boy will wear grey while the girl will wear lavender. His children's physical features are the same as Ludwig and Klaudia; they also look like Tobias and/or Judy's, but with a lighter hair color. 1st Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten Shopping District *13:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Per (Boy Player)/Klaudia (Girl Player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) OR the player is married Klaudia asks why Per always around the district what is he doing, Per says nothing, Klaudia then asks if he is Mr & Mrs. Sandholm's oldest child and if he is studying something; Per says he is very bad in that and that he wants to improve it, Klaudia then says her family came from the city too because her dad wanted to be a bartender, Per says he can't figure out what he wants to do in the state, Klaudia asks him what does he want to do that he can't find, Per says nothing. Klaudia essentially tells Per to try different things to see what he might want to do and then walks away. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *At the Library inside Primrose Private Academy *16:00 to 17:30 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Per (Boy Player)/Klaudia (Girl Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) OR the player is married Per discus a book he has partially read and is going to borrow, Per says he's starting to like the village more; Klaudia says that’s good and offers to show Per more good books, Per thanks Klaudia and Klaudia says no thanks was needed. While Per is walking away Klaudia calls out to Per asking if he will visit again and Per says yes. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Klaudia's room inside Cappuccino Bar *12:00 to 14:00 *Cannot be on Thursday *Sunny weather *Per (Boy Player)/Klaudia (Girl Player) has 30,000 SP (3 Symbols) OR the player is married *Main storyline must be completed Klaudia asks Per what does he think, Per responds by saying it's the greatest even better than his dad's books. Klaudia states she was nervous because she had never shown it to anyone else before. Per asks why Klaudia didn't show him the book sooner that it's amazing and that she could be a professional; Klaudia being humble says it's not that great and Per returns the book. Klaudia asks Per what's wrong as he walks away a bit, Per responds by saying his praise isn't enough to boost her confidence and that he's going home, Klaudia apologises and says that his praise is more important to her than anyone else'. Per than says it was special for him to read it. ---- 4th Symbol Event *Sand Residence: Per's room *14:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Per (Boy Player)/Klaudia (Girl Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) OR the player is married Per is not feeling well, and Klaudia has come to see how he is feeling. After all, even a doctor needs somebody to take care of them every once in a while. Klaudia has made soup, and Per makes a comment that Klaudia seems to enjoy taking care of him. As she goes to leave, Per says he wants Klaudia to keep coming back. She says that she'll be back tomorrow, but Per means that he wants her to marry him! She catches the hint, and nods in approval. One week after the 4th Rival Event, Per and Klaudia will have their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either Per or Klaudia (depending of gender you are playing as), asking if one would like to celebrate their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school grounds to see Per and Klaudia's wedding! It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be there. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their house. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Per's House and go inside his room upstairs of Maya's room. When the player enters Per's bedroom it looks like Klaudia feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every romance couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location where Klaudia is about to pregnant! Per and Klaudia as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of pregnancy, they have a healthy baby boy named Björn. Björn will only appear in game if Per and Klaudia already married. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelors